A Chance
by Tsukiko K
Summary: All we want is for someone to give us a chance, to listen to our feelings, regardless of what we are. Are we really that different? Or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**In this story, both Danny and Dani are full ghosts. They are Clockwork's children, and both are still growing. Danny is fourteen, Dani is eleven.**

 **Dani Singing**

 _ **Danny singing**_

 **Both**

* * *

Today was like every other day in Amity Park. Danny Phantom had yet again fought off any ghosts that terrorized the town and he escaped from the hunters quite easily. But today, he was followed. Not just by the hunters or the news crew, but Amity's citizens as well. Currently the town hero was sitting in a tree, next to an eleven year old girl who looked a lot like him.

"You know, bro, we don't have to fight the ghosts all the time." The girl says. Phantom looks at her and sighs, shrugging. "We do it to protect Amity and it's people, nothing more, nothing less. We both do, you know that. It's our duty to protect Amity," Danielle looks sad by the answer and frowns, staring up at the sky. Everyone from Amity watches and listens intently, wondering why someone would fight for them for no reason.

Danielle looks back at Phantom, "Even when they hate you? Even when you were framed of kidnapping the mayor by Warden Walker and controlled to steal by Freakshow? You would die for them?" she asks. The people of Amity hold back their surprise at such a revelation and even Phantom looks surprised, but for a different reason.

"Where did you learn about that?" he asks. Dani simply grins and shrugs, "Father might've said something..."

Phantom huffs at that, a childish pout on his face as he crosses his arms while people are surprised they have a father. Then he smiles, "Hey, why don't we get out our feelings by singing our favorite songs? I, uh, I brought the instruments by earlier." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Danielle nods and they both fly off through the forest of the park. All of Amity follows, but when the Phantom siblings reach a small clearing, Amity stops to hide in the forest.

"We'll start off with American Soldier, okay? Cause some of the first half of it reminds me of Father," Phantom asks, picking up a guitar as the girl gets behind the drums. She nods and they begin to play. Phantom begins to sing, surprising all of Amity with his beautiful voice.

 ** _"_ _I'm just trying to be a father,  
_ _Raise a daughter and a son,_**

 ** _Be a lover to their mother,  
_ _Everything to everyone._**

 ** _Up and at 'em bright and early,  
_ _I'm all business in my suit,  
_ _Yeah, I'm dressed up for success from my head down to my boots,_**

 ** _I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay,  
_ _I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway,  
_ _Providing for our future's my responsibility,_**

 ** _Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be,  
_ _I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong,  
_ _I just work straight through the holidays,  
_ _Sometimes all night long._**

 ** _You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door.  
_ _Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core."_**

The citizens and hunters wonder what significance the song holds to Phantom. His voice is filled with such emotion that it takes everyone by surprise. They remember that no matter what, no matter the day, Phantom is always there fighting ghosts. He even looked exhausted in some fights. They then think of their father. Phantom said some of the first half reminded him of their father. He must be someone with an important job in the Ghost Zone. The next verse sends some shivers down all of their spines, even the hunters.

 ** _"_ _And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price.  
_ _I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice._**

 ** _Oh, and I don't want to die for you,  
_ _But if dying's asked of me,_**

 ** _I'll bear that cross with honor,  
_ _'Cause freedom don't come free."_**

They were willing to die for them? Why?

 ** _"_ _I'm an American soldier, an American,  
_ _Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,_**

 ** _When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,  
_ _I'm out here on the front lines. Sleep in peace tonight._**

 ** _American soldier, I'm an American soldier,"_**

Some people have tears in their eyes, because everyone knows that the song is more than just a song to Phantom. They know that it's how he feels.

 _ **"**_ ** _Yeah, an American Soldier, an American._**

 ** _Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,  
_** ** _When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,  
_** ** _I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight._**

 ** _American soldier, I'm an American, an American, an American soldier!"_**

The song ends and Danielle grins. "Awesome. Let me pick the next song!" She demands. The people of Amity grin in amusement when Phantom holds up his hands in surrender. "This one!" she shows him a song and Phantom grins, shaking his head as he ruffles her hair.

"Okay, okay. I know Father Clockwork's watching, so I know this song will amuse him. It does mention 'Father Time' after all, and he is, in a sense, Father Time!" He says, and all of Amity feels their jaws drop. Father Time existed?! And the Phantom siblings knew him?! Wait, he said 'Father' Clockwork! Does that mean the master of all time was their father?!

They break out of their thoughts when Phantom begins to playing his guitar. He soon starts singing a few moments later.

 _ **"**_ ** _Fast, on a rough road riding  
_** ** _High, through the mountains climbing  
_** ** _twisting, turning further from my home._**

 ** _Young, like a new moon rising  
_** ** _Fierce, through the rain and lightning  
_** ** _Wandering out into this great unknown._**

 ** _And I don't want no one to cry.  
_** ** _But, tell 'em if I don't survive,_**

 ** _I was born free!_**  
 ** _I was born free!_**  
 ** _I was born free, born free."_**

The people watching all smile, seeing Danielle had taken up the drums again. The song obviously holds some significance to them, just like the previous one.

 _ **"**_ ** _Free, like a river raging  
_** ** _Strong as the wind I'm facing.  
_** ** _Chasing dreams and racing Father Time._**

 ** _Deep like the grandest canyon,  
_** ** _Wild like an untamed stallion.  
_** ** _If you can't see my heart you must be blind."_**

The last line had everyone except the Phantom siblings frowning. They had assumed that Phantom and any ghost associated with him were evil, just like the rest. They didn't think any were good, and now they felt bad for assuming. They were, in fact, blind to the feelings of the Phantom siblings. The ghost hunters shivered at the next line. Were they that bad?

 ** _"You can knock me down and watch me bleed  
_** ** _But you can't keep no chains on me._**

 ** _I was born free!  
_** ** _I was born free  
_** ** _I was born free, born free._**

 ** _And I'm not good at long goodbyes  
_** ** _But look down deep into my eyes  
_** ** _I was born free."_**

Phantom did a guitar solo here with Danielle playing in the background, their bright toxic green eyes shining with determination and strength.

 _ **"**_ ** _Calm, facing danger  
_** ** _Lost, like an unknown stranger  
_** ** _Grateful for my time with no regrets_**

 _ **Close to my destination**_  
 _ **Tired, frail and aching**_  
 _ **Waiting patiently for the sun to set,"**_

The people of Amity thought of all the fights they had seen Phantom look so exhausted or injured, they thought he may collapse, but instead had stayed strong through the pain and exhaustion. He fought the ghosts regardless of his condition, and it made everyone, including the ghost hunters, feel incredibly guilty. He could have been doing something else in that time but instead stayed to protect them while they just watched.

 _ **"**_ ** _And when it's done, believe that I  
_** ** _will yell it from that mountain high_**

 ** _I was born free  
_** ** _I was born free  
_** ** _I was born free, born free_**

 ** _I will bow to the shining sea  
_** ** _And celebrate_ _God's grace on thee!"_**

The song ended and the Phantom siblings grinned at each other. "My turn, Danielle!" Phantom shouts. The younger Phantom pouts. "Its Dani! With an I! I don't like my full first name!"

Phantom pauses in picking a song and looks at her. "You're becoming more like me everyday, Dani. I don't like being called Daniel. The only one to call me that without it sounding creepy is Father Clockwork. We're just Danny and Dani, aren't we?" Phantom grins.

"You choose a song yet? And yes, I agree. Only Father Clockwork can call us by our full names without it feeling wrong in some way, though I like it when he calls us by our nicknames as well." She says with shrug. Danny shows her the song he picked and she grins at him. "That's so like you. Hero complex!" she shouts with a giggle as she runs back to the drums.

Danny pouts. Those watching are now very much amused, but hide their gasps of surprise when a blue portal appears in the clearing. A blue ghost with a scar on its left eye appears, wearing a purple cloak and carrying a staff. They can see the clock ticking silently in his chest. "Father Clockwork!" Danny shouts, before the siblings tackle the poor Time ghost to the ground. Of course, he let them. They're like his children, and they're always so affectionate.

Clockwork grins as he straightens, ruffling both of the ghost children's hair. "Hello, my little Phantom's! Enjoying yourselves are we?" The people of Amity are surprised by the fatherly way he treats them. This must be their father.

"Yeah! We love singing, especially our favorite songs. They always seem to relate to us in some way," Dani says, before Danny continues her words.

"But Father Clockwork, did you leave the Clock Tower to see us?"

"We love it when you visit! We should visit you more often, don't you think? We think so! But you always say our duties come first! But the ghosts love us so they should give us a break if we ask nicely, right?" The two ramble excitedly in exactly the same tone, moving the same way. The people have to hold back their laughter at how much they're like a pair of twins or Thing One and Thing Two from Dr. Seuss.

Clockwork shakes his head, a soft smile on his face. "I came to listen to you face to face, instead of watching from the Time Mirrors. That, and it's always refreshing to see you both." The two grin, quickly running back to take their designated instrument.

They begin to play, Clockwork resting on a large rock in the clearing as he watches them contently. After a few moments, Danny begins to sing.

 _ **"**_ ** _Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
_** ** _Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._**

 ** _So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
_** ** _When that moment finally comes,  
_** ** _I'll be there to help._**

 ** _On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
_** ** _I'll be right here._**

 ** _Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
_** ** _Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
_** ** _We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_**

The citizens of Amity seemed surprised by the song choice, but still they listen. The song reminds them of every time Danny had ever saved or protected them, when he'd stand between them and an invasion of ghosts despite everything.

 _ **"**_ ** _When there are people crying in the streets,  
_** ** _When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
_** ** _When they simply need a place to make their beds,_**

 ** _Right here underneath my wing,  
_** ** _You can rest your head._**

 ** _On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
_** ** _I'll be right here!_**

 ** _Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
_** ** _Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
_** ** _We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._**

 ** _There... there... there..."_**

They were surprised by the soft tone in Danny's voice at the last line, his voice seeming to sooth them and their worries as the song progressed. The next verse shocked them to their cores however, because they couldn't imagine Amity Park without Danny Phantom. Not even the hunters could imagine Amity being the same without the hero. Hoping that they'd never need him was something that just seemed... cruel. They were tired of being cruel. Especially when he would never give up on them.

 _ **"**_ ** _Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
_** ** _But rest assured I will not let you down._**

 ** _I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
_** ** _The strongest among you may not wear a crown._**

 ** _On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
_** ** _I'll be right here!_**

 ** _On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
_** ** _I'll be right here!_**

 ** _Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
_** ** _(Citizen soldiers)  
_** ** _Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
_** ** _We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_**

At the end of the song, the Phantom's both bowed, grinning at Clockwork. Said ghost clapped, smiling serenely at them both. "Can we go to the Clock Tower now, Clockwork?" Dani asked as she and Danny flitted about, obviously excited about something. "Yeah, cause, ya know you got cookies and stuff!" Danny says, unconvincingly. Dani elbows him in the side with a scowl on her little face.

Smirking in amusement, Clockwork retaliated, "You both just want my attention, don't you?" Blushing green, both Phantom's stared at their feet. "Though I suppose that's normal, you are children and children do tend to bother their parents for attention. I, however, find it amusing." He gives them a fatherly smile, ruffling their hair once more. Amity Park was still a bit surprised, though they shouldn't be, that Clockwork was their father.

"However, before we go, you should meet your audience." Clockwork says with a smirk as he directs his attention towards the citizens of Amity Park, who all sheepishly reveal themselves. Out of fear, Dani and Danny hide behind Clockwork. Ghosts were one thing, humans were another.

"We would like to apologize. All of Amity would. We thank you for protecting us." Maddie Fenton said. Pleasantly surprised, the Phantom's looked at all of them with wide eyes before giving them a bright smile.

Stepping out from behind Clockwork, they looked at each other before Dani went and stood behind her drums but not playing them yet as she started to sing. Danny started playing his guitar a moment after she began to sing.

 **"** **If I die young, bury me in satin  
** **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in a river at dawn  
** **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh, uh oh,"**

As she starts the next verse in the song, Dani starts playing her drums.

 **"** **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
** **She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**

 **And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
** **Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
** **I've had just enough time,"**

The people of Amity begin tearing up at the song as Dani sings. Then Danny joins in, singing with less power in his voice than Dani but still loud enough to be heard.

 **"** **If I die young, bury me in satin  
** **Lay me down on a bed of roses  
** **Sink me in the river at dawn  
** **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
** **I've had just enough time.**

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
** **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

 **I've never known the lovin' of a man  
** **But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

 **There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
** **Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

 **...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**

 **I've had just enough time,"**

Many can't hold back their tears as they listen to the beautiful song and emotions that are poured into it by the Phantom siblings. If they didn't know any better, they would say a pair of angels was singing instead of ghosts with their serene expressions.

 **"** **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
** **What I never did is done**

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
** **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
** **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin',"**

The last line hurt more than it should have, because they hadn't listened.

 **"** **If I die young, bury me in satin  
** **Lay me down on a bed of roses  
** **Sink me in the river at dawn  
** **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh,** _ **(uh, oh)  
**_ **The ballad of a dove, _(uh, oh)  
_** **Go with peace and love**

 **Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
** **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
** **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."**

The music stopped before the song ended, allowing Dani to sing the last few words with just her voice. They both smiled at the citizens of Amity happily and spoke together, "Thank you, for listening, for giving us a chance." Before anyone could react, the Phantom's and the Master Of Time vanished through a portal.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**I own neither Danny Phantom or the songs written. I do enjoy reviews so please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Dani singing.  
** ** _Danny_ _singing_**.  
 **Both  
** **(Backup singers)**

* * *

After the footage of the Phantom siblings and their father had been aired, the G.I.W. had been shut down. Why? Because everyone had voted against the Anti-Ecto act, and had warned the agents that if they ever hunted another ghost, they would be arrested. Now, two weeks later, a stage had been set up in the park and the Phantom's were getting ready for their first concert with the help of some ghosts that had proposed a truce. They had Johnny 13 on the drums now, to give the Phantom siblings more free reign as they sang.

Ember McLain had become a backup guitarist for Danny while Kitty herself played the piano if she was needed. And last but not least, Dora had the violin. Currently, ghosts and humans alike were gathered in front of the stage in seats they had brought. The first song was about to start, Dani being the singer for this song. This time they had written the songs.

The piano soon began to play, and seconds later, Dani began to sing.

 **"** **It's funny how  
** **The walk of life  
** **Can take you down  
** **Without a fight**

 **So many years  
** **Can leave behind  
** **Regretfully until it's time  
** **To realize the moment  
** **When you turn around."**

Putting all the emotions she could into her voice, she smiled at Danny as he gave her a thumbs up. The violin started to play soon after she started the next verse.

 **"** **I'm coming home  
** **To breathe again,  
** **To start again**

 **I'm coming home  
** **From all the places  
** **I have been**

 **With nothing  
** **But a voice within  
** **That calls me…  
** **Calls me home,"**

They all smiled at the sad lyrics, knowing they came straight from the heart. They knew that Dani had traveled the world, but the only thing that brought her back was the thought of her brother.

 **"** **Back in the day  
** **When I was younger  
** **I was so lost and proud**

 **I've gained the world  
** **But it will never  
** **Compare to what I've earned**

 **In the quiet moment  
** **When the earth holds still**

 **I'm coming home  
** **To breathe again  
** **To start again**

 **I'm coming home  
** **From all the places  
** **I have been**

 **With nothing  
** **But a voice within  
** **That calls me…  
** **Calls me home  
** **Calls me home,"**

She stood next to Danny, smiling at him before looking back out at the crowd, holding her brothers hand to let him know he was the voice she always heard that drew her back home. Everyone smiled at the heartwarming bond between the siblings.

 **"** **I'm coming home  
** **To breathe again  
** **To start again**

 **I'm coming home  
** **To breathe again  
** **To start again**

 **I'm coming home  
** **From all the places  
** **I have been**

 **With nothing  
** **But a voice within**

 **That calls me…"**

She bowed as the song ended and smiled up at Danny before looking at the crowd. "Yes, you've most likely figured it all out, but I'm going to say it anyway. The song is about me and my brother, his voice being the one to call me home even if he isn't really there," Danny blushed green at that but smiled anyway.

He took the microphone gently from Dani as she handed it to him and he looked at everyone. "This next song, I wrote about me and Dani, and my feelings. You'll understand it immediately, all of you will. It's called Stand." He said, signalling Ember and Johnny. He put his guitar strap on and began to play. Ember and Johnny stood at the ready to begin playing as well.

 _ **"**_ ** _You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
_** ** _Just like a picture with a broken frame_**

Johnny and Ember begin playing lightly.

 ** _Alone and helpless  
_** ** _Like you've lost your fight  
_** ** _But you'll be alright, you'll be alright,"_**

The music speeds up before bursting as Danny continues to sing, his voice soft but loud at the same time.

 _ **"**_ ** _'Cause when push comes to shove  
_** ** _You taste what you're made of_**

 ** _You might bend, 'til you break  
_** ** _'Cause it's all you can take_**

 ** _On your knees you look up  
_** ** _Decide you've had enough_**

 ** _You get mad, you get strong  
_** ** _Wipe your hands, shake it off  
_** ** _Then you stand,  
_** ** _Then you stand,"_**

Danny was right, everyone immediately knew what the song was about. How he felt during a fight or when he was being hunted. How one moment he'd look defeated, then he would get angry and attack with even more vigor.

 _ **"**_ ** _Life's like a novel  
_** ** _With the end ripped out_**

 ** _The edge of a canyon  
_** ** _With only one way down_**

 ** _Take what you're given before it's gone  
_** ** _And start holding on, keep holding on,"_**

Some could relate to the lyrics. Certain people who had been bullied had done just that. They got mad, they got strong, and they wiped it off, shaking off the hurtful comments and bruises. They didn't care what others thought of them. They shouldn't have to change to meet another person's criteria. What someone else thought of them didn't matter one bit.

 ** _'Cause when push comes to shove  
_** ** _You taste what you're made of_**

 ** _You might bend 'til you break  
_** ** _'Cause it's all you can take_**

 ** _On your knees you look up  
_** ** _Decide you've had enough_**

 ** _You get mad, you get strong  
_** ** _Wipe your hands, shake it off_**

 ** _Then you stand,  
_** ** _Yeah, then you stand_**

 ** _Every time you get up  
_** ** _And get back in the race_**

 ** _One more small piece of you  
_** ** _Starts to fall into place  
_** ** _Oh,"_**

The people realized that the lyrics spoke of life as a race. In a sense, that was correct. You didn't go anywhere in life by just standing there and not doing anything. You needed to work, you needed to run. Things weren't just handed to you on a silver platter! It's like a puzzle, you work at it and put the pieces together until it's complete.

 _ **'Cause when push comes to shove**_  
 _ **You taste what you're made of**_

 _ **You might bend, 'til you break**_  
 _ **'Cause it's all you can take**_

 _ **On your knees you look up**_  
 _ **Decide you've had enough**_

 _ **You get mad, you get strong**_  
 _ **Wipe your h**_ **a** _ **nds, shake it off**_

 _ **Then you stand,**_  
 _ **Then you stand**_

 _ **Yeah, then you stand,**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah, baby**_

 _ **Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo**_  
 _ **Then you stand, yeah, yeah,"**_

The song ended and Danny smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out into the crowd as they clapped and cheered. Dani came up next, smiling. "This next song, is rather interesting. My backup singers are Ember and Kitty. This song is called, Still Here."

Kitty began to play the piano as Dani began to sing.

 **"** **Musing through memories,  
** **Losing my grip in the grey.**

 **Numbing the senses,  
** **I feel you slipping away.**

Ember began playing the guitar.

 **Fighting to hold on,  
** **Clinging to just one more day**

 **Love turns to ashes,  
** **With all that I wish I could say.**

 **I'd die to be where you are.  
** **I tried to be where you are.**

 **Every night, I dream you're still here.  
** **The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.**

 **When I awake, you'll disappear,  
** **Back to the shadows  
** **With all I hold dear.  
** **With all I hold dear.**

 **I dream you're still here.  
** **I dream you're still here."**

The crowd is perfectly quiet, listening to the lyrics in shock and amazement. It sounded as if the song spoke of someone very important to Dani, but who? The violin had begun playing earlier in the song but the people almost didn't notice it.

 **"Hidden companion  
** **Phantom be still in my heart**

 **Make me a promise that  
** **Time won't erase us  
** **That we were not lost from the start.**

 **I'd die to be where you are  
** **I tried to be where you are,"**

Was it Danny she sang about? Looking over, everyone saw the guilty and ashamed look in his eyes and on his face, and immediately deduced that yes, yes it was. Fear rose up in their hearts. Where had Danny been that made Dani so desperate to be with him? Had something... bad happened to Danny?

 **"Every night, I dream you're still here.  
** **The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.**

 **When I awake, you'll disappear,  
** **Back to the shadows  
** **With all I hold dear.  
** **With all I hold dear.**

 **I dream you're still here.  
** **I dream you're still here.**

 **I dream you're still here,  
** **Ever slightly out of reach.**

 **I dream you're still here,  
** **But it breaks so easily.**

 **I try to protect you,  
** **I can't let you fade.  
** **I feel you slipping.  
** **I feel you slipping away."**

The crowd gasps quietly, but it's not even heard among the music. Danny had been close to fading?! Everyone knew that fading was a painful and terrible death to a ghost.

 **"** **Every night, I dream you're still here.  
** **The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.**

 **When I awake, you'll disappear,  
** **Back to the shadows  
** **With all I hold dear.  
** **With all I hold dear.**

 **I dream you're still here.  
** **I dream you're still here.  
** **I dream you're still here**

 **(Every night I dream you're still...)  
** **(Every night I dream you're still here)**

 **I dream you're still here**

 **(Every night I dream you're still...)  
** **(Every night I dream you're still here)  
** **Ever slightly out of reach.**

 **I dream you're still here  
** **(Every night I dream you're still...)  
** **(Every night I dream you're still here)  
** **But it breaks so easily."**

When the song ends, Dani smiled sadly at everyone. "That song was about when Danny nearly faded from existence... He had such a terrible fever that everyone expected him to fade within the next two weeks. Everywhere I went, I would see him next to me as clearly as if he was really there. Every time, I broke down crying, because I knew that if Danny faded I wouldn't be able to go on living. I would have lost a part of myself."

Danny smiled at her before grinning at the crowd, patting her shoulder as he stepped up. "Of course I surprised everyone when I recovered. But enough depressing stuff! The next song!"

A couple of other ghosts come on the stage to be backup singers. Danny started playing his guitar while Johnny started on his drums.

 _ **"**_ ** _I am wide awake  
_** ** _And I'm standing tall  
_** ** _Up against the world  
_** ** _Up against the wall_**

 ** _Between the love and hate  
_** ** _They can hardly wait  
_** ** _To watch the hero fall_**

 ** _You could give me hell  
_** ** _You could give me death  
_** ** _Break before I bend  
_** ** _I will have revenge_**

 ** _Fire through my veins  
_** ** _I will fan the flames  
_** ** _Until my dying breath,"_**

The crowd wonders what this song is about. Clearly it has to do with being Amity Park's protector; but it was something more than that. It almost seemed like a challenge, to his enemies or anyone who does criminal acts. A challenge stating he would fight to the death if necessary, all to keep others safe.

 _ **"**_ ** _'Cause I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way) _  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way)**

 ** _Gasoline pumping through my veins  
_** ** _Dancing on top of the flames_**

 ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way) _  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_**

 ** _Feel the poison now  
_** ** _Slipping through my skin  
_** ** _I'm not giving up  
_** ** _But I'm giving in_**

 ** _To my darker side  
_** ** _To my every sin  
_** ** _So I can fight again,"_**

It still amazed everyone that Danny Phantom, who was still a child, was willing to go to such drastic measures to protect everyone. He was only fourteen, but he would willingly give his life(or afterlife) to save someone. He wasn't afraid to die, and everyone knew he was very vigilant and tenacious. He never gave up easily and was understandably cautious around new people.

 _ **"**_ ** _You could give me hell  
_** ** _You could give me death  
_** ** _Break before I bend  
_** ** _I will have revenge_**

 ** _Fire through my veins  
_** ** _I will fan the flames  
_** ** _Until my dying breath_**

 ** _'Cause I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way) _  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way)**

 ** _Gasoline pumping through my veins  
_** ** _Dancing on top of the flames_**

 ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way) _  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way,"_**

That was it! The song was saying that no matter who he fought, he would still fight to protect someone even to his dying breath! And only his last breath would ensure he was down for good.

 _ **"**_ **(** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh)**

 ** _Any other way_**

 **(Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh)**

 ** _'Cause I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_**

 ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way) _  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_ (way)**

 ** _Gasoline pumping through my veins  
_** ** _Dancing on top of the flames_**

 ** _'Cause I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way_**

 ** _'Cause I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way  
_** ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way,"_**

The crowd began to cheer, but Danny's voice and music was still heard by everyone in the park. It warmed their hearts to think he'd protect them with his life, but they all knew never to take such a thing for granted. He was a soldier in his own right with enough skill to keep any martial artist on their toes.

 ** _"Gasoline pumping through my veins  
_** ** _Dancing on top of the flames_**

 ** _I will never go down  
_** ** _Any other way  
_** ** _Any other way_**

 **(Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh**

 **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh**

 **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh**

 **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohh oh oh  
** **Woah oh oh  
** **Ohhh)."**

The song ended and everyone's cheers were loud and clear as Danny bowed to the crowd with a big grin. "That one's for you guys!" He shouts above the cheering.

"This next song is a shout out to those who deal with bullying!" Dani says. Danny begins playing a guitar with Ember playing hers as well. Dani and Danny began to dance as they sang, their bodies moving with the music.

 **"** **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
** **But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
** **Probably started off like me**

 **You may say that I'm a freakshow  
(I don't care)  
** **But, hey, give me just a little time  
** **I bet you're gonna change your mind**

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** **It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
** **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
** **And I'll just look away, that's right,"**

The music got louder with a burst as Dani continued to sing.

 **"** **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
** **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down** **  
** **Baby, I don't care  
** **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

 **You** **wanna be  
** **You wanna be  
** **A loser like me  
** **A loser like me,"**

Everyone grinned as the siblings took a spin on opposite sides of the stage, still dancing with effortless and graceful moves. Danny smirks as he sings the next verse.

 _ **"**_ ** _Push me up against the locker  
_** ** _And hey, all I do is shake it off  
_** ** _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_**

 ** _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
_** ** _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
_** ** _I'll see you when you wash my car,_**

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
** **It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
** **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
** **And I'll just look away, that's right**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
** **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
** **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** **You wanna be  
** **You wanna be  
** **A loser like me  
** **A loser like me  
** **A loser like me,"**

The ghosts on stage as well as six others, aside from the Phantom siblings, began to clap and sing along as they all danced.

 **"** **Hey, you, over there  
** **Keep the L up-up in the air**

 **Hey, you, over there  
** **Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**

 **You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
** **Like a rocket, just watch me go**

 **Yeah, L-O-S-E-R  
** **I can only be who I are**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
** **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me** **down**  
 **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
** **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
** **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
** **You wanna be  
** **You wanna be  
** **A loser like me  
(A loser like me)  
** **A loser like me  
(A loser like me)  
** **A loser like me,"**

As the song ended everyone cheered and the Phantom siblings spoke into the microphone. "We were seen as losers once too, but look how far we've come!" Dani said.

"We never let another person's words get us down. If we did that, we wouldn't be ourselves!" Danny included, grinning happily. "So we wrote this song for everyone who's been viewed as a loser too! To show that no matter who you are, you can still go far in society!"

Clockwork was in the crowd, a proud smile on his lips at he watched his children. Danny signalled for the next song. "This next song was written before we all got along, when I was twelve." Danny says, smiling. Kitty began playing the piano, Johnny readied the drums, and Ember held her guitar firmly in her hands.

Danny began to sing.

 _ **"**_ ** _No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
_** ** _No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
_** ** _No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
_** ** _Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
_** ** _As days go by, the night's on fire,"_**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats with this song. Danny's eyes are tightly closed as he pours his emotions into the song, the drums picking up almost immediately as he begins the next verse.

 _ **"**_ ** _Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
_** ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
_** ** _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
_** ** _This hurricane's chasing us all underground_**

 ** _No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
_** ** _No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
_** ** _There is a fire inside of this heart  
_** ** _And a riot about to explode into flames  
_** ** _Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?_**

 ** _Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh,"_**

As he sings, the song reminds people of everything he went through since he first started protecting Amity Park. How he couldn't control the ghost dog and it destroyed Axion Labs. The troubles with the Red Huntress. The ghost invasions and the fight with Pariah Dark. How they treated him. The next verse makes them feel even worse, but they appreciate the songs, because they know it's the only way to get Danny to open up if you're not very close to him.

 _ **"**_ ** _Do you really want...  
_** ** _Do you really want me?  
_** ** _Do you really want me dead,  
_** ** _Or alive to torture for my sins?_**

 ** _Do you really want...  
_** ** _Do you really want me?  
_** ** _Do you really want me dead,  
_** ** _Or alive to live a lie?_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
_** ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
_** ** _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
_** ** _This hurricane's chasing us all underground,"_**

Danny's glowing green eyes opened to reveal the pain deep within them, the fear of rejection, the fear of being hunted, and the look you would normally see only on a veteran of war.

 _ **"**_ ** _The promises we made were not enough  
(Never play the game again)  
_** ** _The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug  
(Never gonna hit the air)_**

 ** _The secrets that we sold were never known  
(Never sing a song for you)  
_** ** _The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go.  
_** ** _(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
_** ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
_** ** _Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
_** ** _This hurricane's chasing us all underground,_**

 ** _Whoa, This hurricane  
Whoa, This hurricane  
Whoa, This hurricane  
Whoa, This hurricane,"_**

The ghosts and hunters felt bad for all the trouble they gave Danny, but certainly hoped they could make it up with time, even if the child said he'd forgiven them. The other humans felt bad for taking his protection for granted, or for bad mouthing him without ever really knowing the truth or giving the ghost child a chance.

 _ **"**_ ** _Whoa  
_** ** _Do you really want...  
_** ** _Do you really want me?  
_** ** _Do you really want me dead,  
_** ** _Or alive to torture for my sins?_**

 ** _Do you really want...  
_** ** _Do you really want me?  
_** ** _Do you really want me dead,  
_** ** _Or alive to live a lie?"_**

Once the song ended, the Phantom siblings and the other ghosts on stage bowed. Then, they smiled and waved. "Thanks for coming to the concert to hear us all out! I hope you'll return the next time! But this is the end of the concert, and we have to get back to Clock Tower!" Danny said, this time his eyes no longer clouded by pain and the look of a wise veteran but instead the cheerfulness of a young teenager.

"Yep! Come on, Dad!" Dani called out, racing down through the crowd and grabbing Clockwork by the hand, pulling him along much to the amusement of everyone else. Clockwork opened a portal just as Danny received two containers of fresh cookies from Maddie Fenton and Pamela Manson.

"Cookies! Thank you both so much! You make the best cookies!" Danny said, giving both women a hug before charging through the portal, Dani following right behind.

Clockwork looked back at the crowd and waved with a content smile before going through the portal as well.

 _'All is as it should be...'_


End file.
